Luke Cage
Luke Cage, also known as Power-Man, is a superhero from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Annie Leonhardt vs Luke Cage (Completed) * Luke Cage vs. Shizuo Heiwajima (Completed) * Luke Cage vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Luke Cage vs Bryan Fury (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bane * Black Lightning * Black Luster (One Punch Man) * Jax Briggs * John Cena (Real Life) * Johnny Cage * Superman * T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct) History Born to pastor James Lucas and raised in New York City's Harlem neighborhood, Carl Lucas spent his youth in a gang called the Rivals before attempting to fly straight for his family by becoming a cop in his grandfather's hometown in Savanah, Georgia where he. But his best friend Willis Stryker, later revealed to be his paternal half-brother, set him up for drug handling and is sent to Seagate Prison. Meeting Reva Connors, Carl underwent an experiment by Dr. Noah Burstein after he was nearly killed by the crooked prison guard Albert Rackham. The result gave Carl superhuman strength and a seemingly unbreakable skin. After he escaped from Seagate in midst of the chaos, he changed his name to Luke Cage and moved to New York City where he tries to make ends meet with Reva. But after Reva is killed, Luke establishes a Heroes for Hire business to offer his services while doing freelance heroics to clean Harlem of crime. Death Battle Info Having been trained in the marines and police, Luke is a highly skilled expert in hand to hand combat, bare knuckle boxing, boxing and street fighting. Having been infused with a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum, Cage gained superhuman strength that allows him to commits feats like stopping a moving train and lift 24 tons. As the serum was mixed with gene traits of Abalone DNA, Cage has extremely durable skin which make him fireproof and bullet-proof with an accelerated healing ability. He also has an enhanced muscle and skeleton structure, superhuman stamina, and regenerative healing factor. Cage resorts to using his strength while fighting, but he is nevertheless a skilled combatant, using brawling and street fighting techniques if he does not want to injure opponents weaker than himself. Feats * Founder of Heroes for Hire * Daredevil breaks his hand after punching Luke Cage * Escaped the Dark Avengers * Defeats Tombstone, who is also bullet-proof * Fought evenly with Iron Man * Lifts and throws a bulldozer * Tanks a Pumpkin Bomb * Beats up Green Goblin * Catches up to a plane about to take off * Shrugs off a flame gun to the face * Is described as moving in 'Cheetah-like speeds', which can run 75 mph * Tanks a punch from the Hulk that sent him through four skyscrapers * Quiet enough to sneak up on the Punisher * Draws blood from Namor with a single punch * Defeats Sabertooth, twice * Tanks Optic Blasts from an angry Cyclops * Tanks fire from someone made of flaming plasma * Fast enough to intercept a bullet in mid-air * Casually backhands a ninja * His clashes with Proxima Midnight cause small earthquakes * Ignores sniper rounds * Defeats Iron Fist * Has restrained and defeated Rhino on two occasions. * Shrugs off Black Panther's strongest blow * Briefly became the leader of the Avengers * Beats Doctor Doom to an inch of his life for the $200 fee that the dictator owes him. Flaws * Technically has the same weaknesses as any mortal man *Very hotheaded and reckless * Extremely powerful blows from beings such as the Hulk and Iron Fist can break through his skin and break his bones * Can die from drowning or suffocation * Energy attacks can by-pass his skin * Can be subjected to internal injuries and diseases * Can be harmed by specialized weapons that can bypass his durability and use it against him, such as the Judas bullet and Adamantium * Exposure to enough radiation can kill him * His code of honor can be used against him Gallery Doctor Doom thug life.jpg|Luke Cage confronting Doom over the money that he owes. 220px-Luke_Cage_season_1_poster.jpeg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Regeneration Users Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Netflix Original Series Combatants